The Traitor
by Electric Light Orchestra 1337
Summary: Tails just wants to enjoy an outing with Cream at the mall, but it all goes wrong when someone shows up to ruin the fun...  TailsCream
1. Confronted

**Title:** The Traitor

**Author:** Electric Light Orchestra

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic or any other Sonic characters, or BMW. ([)

**Authors Note:** This is my first Sonic fanfic, so I'm not sure how good it will turn out. Well, if anything can be improved upon, please let me know.

**Chapter 1:** Confronted

Tails was busy in his workshop, working on his latest invention. It was a GPS, a radar, radio receiver/transmitter, and laser defense weapon, all rolled into a small, convenient package.

Tails' invention was far ahead of its time; even the finest universities and laboratories have gotten no where near the advanced technology the now 16-year-old kitsune has. Tails certainly was eccentric. He had one thing that gave him the advantage over the universities and laboratories: pure, unadulterated obsession. He has had his obsession with science since a very young age, and has clung on to it for life.

As good as this may sound, the kitsune's life is not as happy as it looks. As he has gotten older, his obsession grew and grew, while his contact with his friends diminished. He didn't completely forget them; he couldn't if he tried. He was just more and more in his workshop now and barely talked to his friends at all.

"Finished!" He exclaimed as he put in the last screw on his laser device. "Time to test this one out!" He went to his "proving grounds", as he called it. It had somewhat of a gymnasium setup and had cardboard, paper, and clay targets he would use to test his personal defense inventions. He was about to head off to his proving grounds when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hi, this is Tails," he said.

"Oh, hi Tails!" the voice on the other line said. Tails blushed a bit. He recognized the voice instantly. It was Cream the Rabbit, one of his long-time friends. She had grown as well and had reached the age of 14. She grew into a beautiful young woman, with boys constantly trying to get her phone number at school and ask her out. Tails had always had somewhat of an infatuation with Cream, but he figured she'd probably end up with some boy at her school; they went to different schools. Cream went to a local public school, where as Tails went to a "gifted" school, some distance away, so he didn't see her daily. He only got to talk to her on the phone now and again.

"Hi, Cream. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I finished my homework early today, so…" she hesitated, blushing a bit. "…so I was wondering if, you know, maybe you wanted to hang out at the mall or something?"

Tails' heart was racing now. "Oh, uh… sure! Want me to pick you up?"

"Oh, okay. Is 6:30 okay?"

Tails looked at his clock. It read 6:00 p.m. "Sure," he said, "I'll be there."

"Okay, thanks Tails! Bye!"

"See you soon!" Tails honestly never thought the day would come when Cream actually asked him out. He was thinking of asking her soon, but she beat him to it. "Alright, guess I gotta go," he said and ran into his garage, where is BMW Z4 was parked. Tails was already working at a university near his school, as a lab technician. His job paid good money, and Tails wasn't exactly afraid to spend it. He had the week off for his vacation, so he had a lot of free time. He lowered the convertible top, backed out of his driveway, revved the motor a bit, and sped off towards Cream's house.

When he arrived, Cream was already waiting out side. "Hop in!" Tails said. Cream stared at his car for a moment, and then went inside.

"Wow, Tails. This is a very nice car! It must have cost a lot," She commented.

Tails grinned. "Thanks, Cream! I get my money's worth out of it, as I'll show you in a second…" He backed out of her driveway, revved the motor again to get some more torque, and sped off.

"Wheee! Tails, this is fun!" Cream cheered. Tails turned his head towards the rabbit. He smiled. It made him happy to see that Cream was happy.

They arrived at the mall at 7:00, and spent the last three hours until there until it closed. They had a great time. Cream bought some new clothes, and Tails bought some replacements for his old tools and circuitry devices. They got some pizza and even saw a movie. After that exciting day, Cream wanted to go outside and sit and relax on one of the benches. She looked up at the stars.

"Wow, Tails. The stars are really pretty at night when there aren't any clouds."

Tails was about to respond when he felt something cold against the back of his head. A dark voice said, "Don't move, Tails." Someone was pointing a pistol to the back of his head.

"AAAAHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Cream shrieked. But it was of no avail.

The kitsune attempted to duck out of the way, turn around, and confront the figure. Tails was fast, but his adversary was faster. Before Tails could move, the figure struck the base of his skull with the handle of the gun, knocking him out cold.

Cream stared in shock, not only because Tails was knocked out, but also by who she saw strike Tails. "OH MY GOD, SONIC!" She yelled.

To be continued…


	2. Kidnapped

**Title:** The Traitor

**Author:** Electric Light Orchestra 1337

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic or any other Sonic characters, or Ruger.

**Authors Note:** This is my first Sonic fanfic, so I'm not sure how good it will turn out. Well, if anything can be improved upon, please let me know.

**Chapter 2: **Kidnapped

In a sudden rush of adrenaline, Cream's fight-or-flight reaction kicked in. With the gentle personality she had, many would expect her not to hurt anyone, even in self-defense. Many would expect her to run away, crying, to the nearest phone and call the police. Tonight, however, Cream's kind personality seemed to melt away. She rushed in to attack Sonic, her right arm outstretched. She was planning to strike him in the neck, then turn around and kick across the face.

Why would such a nice rabbit have a sudden urge to fight? As meek as she was, she was quite protective. Could it be maternal instinct? In her heart of hearts, she knew she had always had a soft spot for Tails, and as subtle as it was, she had a watchful eye out for him, making sure he was okay. She had always looked out for him in a motherly sort of way, calling him up at his workshop now and again to check up on him.

Sonic has always been known as the king of speed on at least 2 planets, but for some reason he was frozen. He couldn't move at all. It was as if someone poured cement into his shoes. He was staring at Tails, with a faint look of surprise on his face. Was he having second thoughts about what he did? While he wasting time staring at his best friend lying unconscious on the ground, Cream came up and executed her fighting plan perfectly, knocking sonic to the ground, giving him a bloody mouth.

Sonic had now been snapped out of his trance and turned to face one of his other friends who had just knocked him to the ground. Sonic had at least been calm before, now he was just mad. He had never been this mad before, he couldn't explain his anger if he tried. He was just mad. He aimed and fired two shots from his 9mm Ruger SR9, and missed. It was almost as if he made himself miss, not wanting to hurt his friend.

Cream was rushing towards him again, but now Sonic was ready. She was about to pounce on him like a cheetah catching its prey, ready to deliver the killing strike. As she was in the air, Sonic went back on his back. Cream was directly over him now. He stuck his legs out, caught her on his feet, and flipped her back over his head. Cream tumbled and rolled down the parking lot a bit, and then was still. Apparently Sonic's little Tae-Kwon-Do defense maneuver knocked her out cold as well.

Sonic got up and brushed himself off, then went over and picked up Tails and Cream and carried them on his shoulders. He went over to a van, opened the back doors up, and tossed them inside. Sonic seemed to have lost all emotions now, acting cold and business-like. He got into the driver's side of the van, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Police, however, heard the gunshots, and raced over to the mall. When they got there, there was no trace of anyone. The bloody mouth Sonic had healed up quickly, and he was sure not to get any on the ground.

Sonic was now off to his next destination: Eggman's base.

About 1/3 of the way through the trip, Cream woke up. "Ohhh, my head…" she said softly to herself. "Tails, are you—" She looked over to him and noticed he hadn't woken up yet. She crawled over to him.

She cocked her head to a side, trying to see if Tails sustained any injuries. She still heard him breathing, so at least he was alive. She noticed something odd on the back of his head. He had a nasty bruise, which she expected, but she also noticed a little area that looked as if he was poked with a needle or syringe.

Cream began to feel guilty. "Tails, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… now you're out cold and Lord knows what will happen if you don't wake up soon…" She began to cry over Tails' body.

To be continued…


	3. Sonic's Mind

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! Keep 'em coming, and I am open to constructive criticism.

**Title:** The Traitor

**Author:** Electric Light Orchestra 1337

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic or any other Sonic characters.

**Authors Note:** This is my first Sonic fanfic, so I'm not sure how good it will turn out. Well, if anything can be improved upon, please let me know.

**Chapter 3: **Sonic's Mind

Sonic was driving the junky van Eggman had sent him with. On both sides, of course, was Eggman's insignia. He was driving along a country road, so he wouldn't be noticed. It was incredibly bumpy, and he wondered if his now-former friends would be able to go along without barfing. "Ah, they can handle it," he whispered to himself.

Sonic knew something was wrong with him. His memory was blurred, so he wasn't quite sure how he had changed. One thing was he was losing control of his emotions. This may be normal for a teenager, but Sonic's emotional problem was going above and beyond anything ever experienced by a normal teen. His emotions would switch from happy, to sad, to mad, to indifferent, to jealous… any emotion you could think of would Sonic would randomly switch to. And he had no control over it.

All he could remember was: finding Eggman's new base location and moving in to destroy it, then, somehow, he had been overwhelmed and captured. Then there was a big gap. It was as if he was in a coma for a long period of time; he couldn't remember anything. Later, still in Eggman's captivity, he had woken up from his "coma" and felt this urge to listen to Eggman—admire him even. He looked up to him like a philosophy student would look up to Plato. Sonic just wanted to listen and learn and do Eggman's bidding.

It was at that time he had lost control of his emotions. There were also these weird hallucinations. Objects seemed to ripple like water when he touched them, and when he closed his eyes, he would start seeing shapes and colors flying around. He would also hear voices, particularly Eggman's voice, when Sonic was in a completely different room, telling him to go and do something for Eggman. It couldn't have been an intercom system, there were no speakers of any sort in Sonic's little jail cell. Sonic had also never had a history of schizophrenia, and he is doubtful that he "caught it".

And as if that wasn't already weird enough, Sonic had now never wanted to see his friends again. He felt safe and secure around Eggman and his robots. He didn't know why, but he never wanted to leave Eggman's base again. He was perfectly happy there, and had completely forgotten about his friends. It had actually taken quite a bit of coaxing from Eggman to get Sonic out of the base and capture Tails.

Tails… when Eggman had mentioned Tails' name, Sonic had a split-second feeling of extreme sadness, as if a lightning bolt had ripped through his chest. But, Sonic just couldn't refuse. He just had to do it. It was almost like instinct. All animals have instinct to eat, rest, find shelter, etcetera. Now Sonic had a new "instinct": obey Eggman.

Sonic never had to capture Cream as well, but he thought it would be best to keep her away from contact with the police. He had known it was inevitable he would have to take Cream with him. As he was spying on Tails, he noticed Cream with him at the mall, and they couldn't be separated.

"_Oh well…"_ Sonic thought. _"I guess Eggman will find some kind of use for her."_

To be continued…


	4. At Eggman's Base

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I was out sick for 2 days straight and now I'm swamped with homework. (

**Title:** The Traitor

**Author:** Electric Light Orchestra 1337

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic or any other Sonic characters.

**Chapter 4: **At Eggman's Base

Sonic drove the old, clunky van off a dirt road and on to an open field. He stopped in the middle of it, almost fully surrounded by trees, except for an opening for the dirt road to pass through. He stopped the van and got out. He walked a few feet in front of it and stopped. He started doing some mime act—punching in numbers on an invisible keypad. Then, just moment before when there had been nothing, Eggman's base shimmered into view. "Invisibility Cloak disabled," said a robotic female voice from the speaker on the keypad. He pressed a "push to talk button".

"Hey Eggman, I have Tails and Cream," said Sonic in a monotonous voice.

"Blast it, Hedgehog! I only wanted the fox!" yelled Eggman.

Sonic slapped his forehead. "I couldn't help it. They were on a date or something, and I couldn't take him out without Cream getting involved, so I took her too."

"Fine, fine, Sonic. Just bring them in already." Sonic sighed and got back into the van, drove into a garage, and got out again. He suspected at least one of them had woken up, so he had to be prepared for a surprise attack. He opened the doors slowly and carefully…

"This is my chance," thought Cream. Tails hadn't yet woken up, but she could tell he would soon. She saw the doors open. She stood up, and got a running start. At the last minute, she jumped into a flying side-kick, as if she had known karate all her life. But Sonic was prepared.

As her leg lashed out at his face, his left arm shot up, hitting her ankle and sending her flipping backwards through midair. As her head came down, he struck at the base of her neck with his right index and middle fingers, hitting a nerve.

Cream fell down to the floor, relatively unscathed and awake, but she couldn't move. "Ooooh, Sonic, what did you do now?!" she yelled. It was a rhetorical question; she knew what he had done. He struck an important nerve in her neck, temporarily shutting down electrical messages from her brain to her arms and legs.

Sonic reached inside and grabbed Tails, then Cream, put them over his shoulders and walked inside to Eggman. He laid them down in front of him. "Here they are, Eggman," he said.

"Ah, excellent work, Sonic! I'm proud of you," Eggman replied. "Did Tails get his… injection?"

"Yes, he did," Sonic said.

Something clicked in Cream's mind. That little area on the back of Tails' head, the same area he had been struck with the base of the gun. "What injection. What did you do to Tails?!!" she demanded.

Eggman smirked. He knew he had taken the first step to turning Tails into a slave. "What did I do? I took my first step towards world domination, by turning Tails into a slave."

"How could you…" Cream was furious. She was trembling slightly.

Eggman leaned back in his chair. "Ah yes…" he said. "A little thing called lysergic acid diethylamide. Also known as LSC, or acid."

Cream was confused. "You gave him a hallucinogen? What's the point, you creep? Are you in drug trafficking now?"

"No, not at all, my dear," Eggman said in a relaxed tone, as if he was explaining something to Sonic. "LSD can have many effects on a person. Some of the preliminary effects are fear. Just pure fear and dread, the feeling that someone is out to get you. One of the psychiatrists first testing this miracle substance out thought his furniture was threatening him." Eggman chuckled slightly. "So, if I can get Tails to go through enough fear, enough that he will trust me, he will begin to realize I may not be that much of a threat to his well being."

"You… MONSTER!!!" Cream yelled. "You know I'm telling Tails everything as soon as he wakes up!"

"Try as you may, sweetie. It won't have any effect. His genius brain will be fried beyond belief, causing him to hallucinate. He won't know up from down. He won't even recognize you as anything but a threat to his existence."

Cream just stared in disbelief.

Eggman rocked slightly in his chair. "Ah yes, Cream, it's the beginning of the end."


End file.
